The Penwood Chronicles
by smith at the city
Summary: After Sir Integra Hellsing's passing, the organization has now been turned to the Penwood family. Now the two most valuable assets (for Alucard, loosely) answer to Miles Penwood. As he struggles to control the agency, a new threat forms as an unexpected ally appears.


Two people stood over the grave of a very important person. To one, she was a capable leader and a master surpassed her father, to the other, she was not only a master but a friend and a confidante. It had been years now since she died, yet the two never stopped coming back to this place after the one day they found her in eternal slumber. Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing died a peaceful death, yet it was both a puzzlement and a relief that she died just like that to the both of them.

Together, they shared that private moment and imagined a private conversation with her.

A man came behind them. "I take it that she was a very important person in both of your … deaths."

"Is," Sera corrected.

Alucard didn't say anything and continued to stare at the grave of his beloved Master.

His name was Miles Penwood, Alucard imagined saying to his late master, Arrogant, confident. Very much like you, in essence. He could feel her now ordering him to respond to his superior. He wouldn't consider him a master just yet. The fellow needed to prove himself yet.

Miles brought out a bouquet of flowers and laid them at Integra's grave. It stirred something in the two vampires, but both kept their faces blank.

"What is it?" Alucard asked with that pointy-teeth grin of a man about to go to a palace of hedonistic pleasure.

"A house was attacked by a group of vampires. Naturally, there is too much for an army of operatives to handle alone." Miles Penwood pulled out a folder from his coat and showed pictures. There was a picture of a bifurcated vampire's head, revealed by their fangs. "We also believe that the Vatican might be involved as it is in Northern Ireland."

Seras grinned. She relished another spar with Heinekel, her hands fisted as she imagined pummeling the he-she's face again. Alucard could feel Seras anticipation and smiled even wider. "Come Seras, we're off to Northern Ireland."

First Alucard and Seras were there, then they were gone. Miles blinked as he looked at the two empty spaces where they used to be. He still wasn't used to it. He looked at the grave of Sir Integra and placed a hand on it. "Was he always this problematic?"

Lupe had always enjoyed hunting, there was a thrill in the chase in knowing you were the hunter. It annoyed her master and mistress that she was so much better at it than they were. After all, there was nothing more thrilling than the chase, the quickening of the heart from both excitement and fear and the ecstasy of beating the animals at their own game. They used guns, she used her fists or a knife, there was nothing more intimate than that after all.

And after sneaking back into the giant manor, drenched with the blood of the her freshest kill and saw despite the darkness, was that the foyer too was drenched in it and so were the two bodies of Master and Mistress Riley. In the darkness lurk shiny red eyes, more than ready to pounce. One pair did, leaping out of the shadows like a predator. Instinctively, she let the vampire do so and rolled over with him before kicking him to the door. He slammed into it and didn't recover when she pushed her foot to his throat. Without thinking, she stomped on it without hesitation, it shocked her that she was stomped it so hard his neck not only broke but crushed. She continued not thinking as her body went through the brutal slaying she conducted to anything that approached her. Until one stepped out of the shadows with the children.

"Bigby, Sandra," Lupe said as the children looked at her crying in fear.

"Easy now, you wouldn't want me to break their necks, don't you?" he asked.

"You monster."

"No, you are. Look at what you did to my mates. Stomped and tore their heads clean off, you're a prize aren't cha? Dressed like a butler but all that viciousness."

"You want me to let you go?" Lupe asked. She had to do something. She could do something. If she could only remember what it was. There was something she fuzzy she tried to remember what it was. "Children first."

"And lose my life? I think not." The man threw Bigby at her which she caught with surprisingly relative ease. At the corner of her eye, she saw the vampire run off with Sandra.

"No!" she didn't realize she cried out that one word. Nor did she realize she had turned into a furry fog bullet that immediately shot itself at the fleeing vampire. What she realized was that the tackle made the vampire let go of Sandra. And she was safe enough. "You and your comrades murdered my masters."

"So what? They were food. We're thirsty." He tried to bite her, she jerked his head forward, making that horrible snapping sound when his neck broke. But she knew it wasn't enough, it was fortunate the tackle had them near her master's trophy cabinet. One hand restrained the vampire, the other smashed the glass and took the trophy. She looked at him with casual disinterest before raining hard savage blows on his face. She didn't stop when the man cried in pain. She didn't stop when she felt his skull beginning to break, she stopped when what remained of the man's face was nothing but a goo of disgusting color.

She didn't bother to turn when she sensed the man with a gun in his hand putting it just behind her head. "You're going to kill me?"

"You tell me," replied Alucard. His blood was dancing as he anticipated a great fight with a werewolf.

"The survivors are children, Sandra and Bigby. Bigby was in the entrance before I dispatched this … person. Sandra …"

Lupe's eyes flew open and she moved in a flash as she searched for her, only to find a man with a long red trenchcoat in a charcoal suit standing before her with a gun held between her eyes. "The child and her brother are now loaded into a van as we speak."

"Thank God." Her eyes closed in relief and then opened them again warily. "Are you going to kill me?"

Alucard just clicked the pistol, but Lupe saw his grin grow wider. "Would you put up a fight?"

Seras heard the bang of Alucard's gun and immediately ran to the noise's source.

"Who is that, Master?" Seras asked, as the crumpled body lay on the ground.

"No! I can't! I can't take it anymore." A man rushed past the two vampires fleeing with his bags and in a harried state. "There are no such things as vampires," he muttered after his shouting. "This is just to terrifying. I am quitting and becoming a servant elsewhere!"

They entered his office with Miles staring at the pictures of the crime at Northern Ireland. His office was in a state of chaos as files were strewn about yet he completely ignored the sad state as he leafed through the file of the Northern Ireland case.

"Apparently, we should have had three survivors in the recent incident. Yet instead, one survivor was perceived as a threat and immediately fired upon encounter. Care to elaborate?"

"If I may, sir," said Seras.

"Alright."

"This one survivor single-handedly killed several vampires with bare hands alone. She isn't human. Not only that, she wasn't a vampire. She was a werewolf, I've dealt with one once, Sir, and I vouch they are near perfect killing machines, faster than normal vampires and invulnerable to all attacks except silver. Naturally due to the threat she posed, she had to be taken out."

Miles drew up a deep breathe before raging on how that required his permission. The door opened and Miles remembered her in the pictures. Lupe stared at him with a sly grin. "I heard your butler … resigned today, Sir Miles. I would like to apply for the job."

Miles glared at the two vampires. "You said she was killed."

"I said I shot her."

"It was to coverup she's a werewolf, besides if you checked Master's gun, the metal alloy wasn't silver," Seras said to placate Miles.

"Being a werewolf won't hurt my chances of the job, would it?" Lupe asked innocently.

Miles groaned in frustration as he buried his head on a pile of papers.


End file.
